1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for running applications in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for running an application and method capable of quickly running applications in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent advances in mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals are increasingly used to run or execute a wide variety of applications. In order for a user to make or generate a note having information about an application on a mobile terminal while running the application, the user may run or execute a memo application after terminating the application for which a note is to be generated, and then generates the note having the information using the memo application.
Furthermore, in order for the user to review the information about the application while, in the memo application, making the note having the information about the application, the user may need to again execute the application after terminating the memo application. As stated above, while making the note having the information about the application in the memo application, the user may be inconvenienced by repeatedly running and terminating the applications on which the note is about.